User blog:Førestation/When Will I be Satisfied
Jay Taylor If She Leaves This World I Would Follow. Character Insight Backstory Jay was given up for adoption almost at the moment of birth, Jay was born to Krinn Matin and Devon Demassi, and adopted by Jessica Taylor and John Taylor, when Jay was around four years old his adoptive mother left him with his abusive adoptive father, when Jay was six he was sold to the lab and tested on and given the power to control and form ice. Jay made his first friend, Sarah, after a few years of them bonding they started to date, then they were sent off to war, Sarah saved Jay from being shot in the chest, and Sarah had died in Jay's arms when they were 15, three months later Jay had moved on trying to find a way to get away from the lab, Jay then ran into two girls, Cathryn O'Conner and Evelyn O'Conner, later on Jay and Evelyn had falsly fallen in love, they had also "adopted" a young child named Jackson DeMott, then Jay had gotten Evelyn pregnant, six months later Jay was taken back to the lab and was tortured. three years after that Jay had met Elizabeth Miller, Elizabeth had fed Jay some fruit, later that day Jay had helped Elizabeth get free, a week later Elizabeth came back for Jay and then they were both loose, Jay tracked down his adoptive father and killed him, then walked off into the woods, Elizabeth had seen Jay kill this man, they both lived in the woods for awhile and after finding a cave filled with crystals they got a cabin in the woods (At this point Elizabeth had two wolves and a tiger) some time later Jay started building bombs to take down the lab, once he got away with it, the second he broke his neck in the explosion when he didn't get far enough, Elizabeth had somehow brought him back to life, after that some time down the road Jay took over the lab, Elizabeth's and Jay's friendship ended for a bit after that, then someone knocked him out and threw him into a river, Jay was captured and tortured, he was forced to eat glass and Elizabeth was forced to watch, some time after that Jay got free. WIP Relations Family MOTHER - Krinn Matin FATHER - Devon Demassi - Dead SIBLINGS - None ADOPTIVE MOTHER - Jessica Taylor ADOPTIVE FATHER - John Taylor - Dead ADOPTIVE SIBLINGS - Ben, Nick, Rose Taylor ADOPTIVE CHILDREN - Jackson DeMott - Dead SONS - Jackson Taylor DAUGHTERS - Naomi Taylor, Avery Miller GRANDCHILDREN - Not ever - = - AUNTS - Shilo Matin, Allison Matin UNCLES - Matthew Hart, Blake Salter COUNSINS - Giselle Matin, Jason Matin(Dead), Weston Matin, Milo Matin, Mariah Matin(?), Joshua Hart (Dead), Maeve Salter, Ataila Salter SECOND COUSINS - Roland and Rachelle Matin/Falcon Friends None Thoughts Thoughts on Jay |-|Elizabeth's thoughts= Hey Boo <3 Jay Is A Very Snazzy Dude C: We Can Talk About Anything, We Cuddle (#BoaConstrictor, All Those Things C: He Can Be Some-What Over Protective, But Oh Well C: I'm A Lucky Gal :D Oh, And If A n y Girl Lays Eyes On Him, Well, Then They Can Come To Me. COFF Fight Me COFF. Love Ya~ #Lizay |-|Giselle's Thoughts="Jay is an okay cousin and I feel sorry for him because his stupid mother but not all family's are perfect look at mine it's a mess. I wish that he wanted to be friend's with me, he seems like a cool dude even though he killed my brother but I don't feel like talking about that. We do have a lot in common like our hatred for the lab hopefully someday we can work together and destroy it but not everyone inside like my spies and Abby. Even though this is off topic I am really glad he had met Lizzy she brings out the best in him. Now if they were just to get in engaged- Wait I shouldn't say that he is gonna get mad and I don't need more creepy men trying to kill me I am not saying he is creepy but he will be if he tries to kill me." ( Part two of Geisels Thoughts ) "If I was my mother I would of never kicked Aunt Krinn out of the castle but I wasn't born then so I couldn't stop her I knew that I couldn't change the past but I can make a brighter future and maybe we could even be friends down the road and as a maybe help each-other destroy the lab." |-|Ian's Thoughts="Hmhm..... You're, ok.... If you were a bit... just a TAD nicer, maybe we wouldn't be fighting all the time e.e or, holding back the urge not to kill each other..... OH but I know a great Psychia- Uhm, I mean, not gonna be rude but, Tyler can most certainly help you with your *c0ff* ment- health issues! Gotta keep that liver runnin' smoothly y'know?! :D Good talk!...." |-|Abby's Thoughts=Mm sorry for late reply. I think everyone can tell that we hate each other...BUUUUT. Remember that last time where I tied you to a tree and started beating you like crap? I hope you know that it was a simple mistake.. And that one time where i slit your throat open and stabbed your stomach and- oh.. Dang. I never did that to you? Well, it might just happen, won't it, Lover boy?..... But i guess your okay for at least letting me in your house the first day. |-|Mr. Bates=You idiot.. Your lucky because i would of killed you without that fucking rusty crusty shitty ass girl named Abby. EVEN THOUGH IM DEAD DOESN'T MEAN I CANT KILL YOU ANYMORE... Cuz i can kilk you in your dreams ;)) |-|Krinn's Thoughts=‘He was my biological son but never mentally all i wanted was for him to forgive and love me but he never could accept that’ |-|Payton's Thoughts=He sweems vwey noice for a monster or a mud-muder-er-er. I tink he ish better tan tha. |-|Jackson's Thoughts="I kinda wish mommy didn't leave sissy and I at his doorstep, because I overheard that he is gonna get rid of Naomi just because she is blind. Also he can be little inappropriate and cusses a lot. But nobody is perfect. He'll learn to be a good daddy some day... I hope." |-|Gigi's Thoughts=He is a great fighter.He has a lot of humor I would like to get to know him he is some friendly competition.He is a devil when it comes to looks, but not my type besides he has a stunning girlfriend so i would like to see a ring on that finger soon but i want to see who he is under that mask of vampire fangs and his personality. I would call him a neutral enemy but i want him as a friend.He is cool I guess??.... |-|Ruby's Thoughts=He is a total hottie and i would love to play with his emotions he would be a great slave I am not interested in love just a one night fling but he is taken so *sigh* yeah i guess he is cool but I want him to kill Gigi for me she is a pain in the ass anyway.... He is on my good books but it could change... |-|Milo's Thoughts=Jay did seem surprised when i told him but he is nice and so is his little family i didnt know people could be so nice and helpful |-|Charlie's Thoughts=He's smart but an idiot at the same time. A nice idiot. Jay's Thoughts Description Mental Jays Personality Physical Romance Attractions Jay doesn't really have a type, but he does seem to be a bit more attracted to girls that can be a bit sassy and stand around 5'7-5'9, he isn't too interested in black haired females, race doesn't matter much to him either. Past Relation Ships Evelyn O'Conner; Jay was with Evelyn for almost a year, when Jay escaped the labs temporarly, Jay had accidently gotten Evelyn pregnant so now Jay has two kids from that relationship. Sarah LeBlanc; Sarah was Jay's childhood girlfriend, they were both stuck in the labs together and bonded, once Jay was a bit older they dated, then Sarah was killed while saving Jay's life. Current Relationship Elizabeth Miller; Jay started dating Elizabeth almost a year after they escaped the labs, some time later down the road Jay had accidently gotten Elizabeth pregnant, nine months later Elizabeth gave birth to Jay's second daughter, Avery Miller, Jay is happier than he had been when in a relationship with Sarah and when he was with Evelyn. Jay and Elizabeth are now married. Trivia - Although Jay is Russian/German and Amish it is very hard to tell he is any of those things and looks/sounds more Canadian/American. - Jay's blood type is -O 0 Jay has PTSD - Jay is afraid of monkeys - Jay was adopted - Jay killed his adoptive father - Jay has Odaxelagnia - Jays favorite food is Spahgetti Imagery E28968205bc8d270a5ffcd72351fb442--zac-efron-crushes.jpg 0a98fa51264c392932be6fb3848fa706--zac-efron-men-fashion.jpg 73224472 2190673 Zac Efron2 438.jpg Zac-efron-tires-motorcycle-details-04.jpg 6f1e1569487fcb18f1d64417d2bc224a--zac-efron-wallpaper-zac-efron-movies.jpg 93557babc9fe47c3ab38ff9fa8cabff7--zac-efron-pictures-gorgeous-men.jpg Zac Efron14.jpg 155fe85e723dbd7359aa52a13ab57203--zac-efron-hair-eye-color.jpg Dogo argentino 33.jpg|Puppy Saint B3b82d9d566b5b138d944e3770cf95dc--white-pitbull-big-dogs.jpg|Older Saint Category:Blog posts